Playing God
by Kervanos
Summary: Rose: She's the Guardian of Lissa and she's glad. But, with anguish in her, that Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer. Dimitri: He's going back to the academy by the demand of the headmistress, also with slight ruefulness and melancholy in his heart. M/T. R
1. The Waltz

**Hi Guys! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! I am writing a new story for the sake of boredom. The break seems boring, at least there's Fanfiction, right? **

**So, please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – The Waltz**

Dimitri's POV 

_**Goodbyes are hard, especially if you're the one who's going to do it. **_

"_**Rose. I am leaving," I thought saying that was enough, she wouldn't mind that I was leaving, but it was going to be hard than I thought. **_

"_**Well, enjoy your trip to Russia," she smiled at me very beautifully, that it hurts, "Get me a t-shirt when you get back," **_

"_**Please sit down Rose; I have to tell you something," she sat on front of me, "I am not going for a break, but I am accepting Tasha's offer," I kept on the guardian's mask, since all of my emotions were stirring in my chest. I didn't want to leave her.**_

"_**Why, I—" **_

"_**I think it's better if I accept her offer, since she doesn't have a guardian and I want to have a family," she cringed, "It's also for you. I wouldn't be there to endanger Lissa's life since I am a distraction to you."**_

"_**If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this,"**_

" _**Everything I told you were lies." I said, "I never did love you," **_

"_**Fuck you, Dimitri, fuck you," She said, while tears ran down her cheeks, "I am tired of hearing that excuse from a person who has a dick. You're just like every guy out there, playing with other girls until you're all satisfied, because she wasn't enough." I didn't expect for her to say that to me. **_

"_**Rose, I—" She punched me, and left the gym storming off.**_

_**That was the last time I saw her. **_

"Dad," I snapped back to reality, seeing the blank screen of my laptop on my desk and my daughter's huge brown orbs staring at me,

"Hey Xavier," I closed the laptop, "What are you doing here?"

"You were an hour late for dinner," she said unemotionally, "So, I came here to see if you dozed off again," I took a quick glance on the wall clock, _10:45pm, _"And you were doing it again,"

"I am sorry, Xavier, I didn't know, I got carried away and didn't realize the time, " she sighed and placed a paper bag on front of me, "What's this?"

"Dinner," I heard my own stomach grumble, it seemed a great idea to eat, "No need to apologize, I understand. Nobody would get over with something that tragic, like what happened to…never mind," she trailed off and began reading _the lost symbol_ .

Xavier and I are trying to get over with what happened to Tasha. We lost someone who was very meaningful in our lives and it's hard that someone's missing in the dinner table.

Before anything happened to her, She told was fine and healthy, but we didn't know she was fighting cancer. But lately, I've thinking about Rose and life.

I regret that I told her that I didn't love her.

I regret leaving her. But I wouldn't have Xavier at all.

I looked at her and I began to realize that she had my eyes, the hair, the accent and attitude. She was my like a female version of me.

"Here we go again," I snapped out again, "Dad, sometimes I beginning to think I should talk to you more often since you doze off easily," She got my laptop and I began eating the lasagna, it tasted good, "Oh, look you have an e-mail, I'll read it for you," she squinted on the screen, "_Dear Guardian Belikov, you've been summoned by the headmistress to St. Vladimir academy. If you reject this message, we'll take drastic measures just to get you here to St. Vladimir, Signed, Alberta Petrov, head guardian of St. Vladimir," _she grimaced, "Does that mean we have to leave Russia and go to Montana?" I went to the couch and sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder, "Don't they understand what happened to us?"

"Yes Xavier, we have to go and Headmistress Kirova's not the type of person you want to mess with, they want to get over things, so, other tasks would be done," I said, "But, your mom would tell us to get over it and say hi Christian." She smiled a little, but there was still sadness in her eyes, "By the way, where did you get that lasagna?"

"I made it," she said, "Does it taste terrible?"

"No, it's delicious," she smiled this time, "Come let's get home and I'll try to beat you in chess,"

"I am betting on that," she laughed, "Race you home?"

"And watch you lose?"

**Is it nice? Please review! **

**Suggestions are welcome, Comrades. **


	2. All the Right Moves

**Hey Guys! I am back! Thank you for the awesome reviews! I heart all of you. **

**This is my last update before school…which is tomorrow.**

**EDITING=)) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Vampire academy…Yet. Jk. Enjoy! **

**NOTE: Nocturnal schedule. **

Rose's POV 

"_**Every man's memory is his private literature." Theliel said in a poetic voice, while going through the shelves of her room, looking for something I didn't know and don't want to know. "You need to actually do something let out this depression, you know,"**_

"_**First of all, would you please stop quoting quotations from your old books?" she did that one eyebrow thing at me, "Second, I don't know how to express myself," I looked down to my battered converse, all the sudden there was grunting and groaning, "I am tired of crying and throwing stakes and arrows on trees and dummies, maybe even—" **_

"_**Here," she sat on the bed, handing me a red leather journal, "I don't want you to tell me what you do, what you think and what you eat and drink every day," she said, "Because, like I said, every man's memory is his private literature, and it feels like I am intruding your privacy,"**_

"_**But—"**_

"_**I gave this to you, so, you could stop crying, going to useless counseling services, screaming, hurting yourself, yelling and other stuff that only your Uncle knows, instead you should write it out, where the journal would actually listen and it wouldn't tell anyone, unless you lose the notebook," **_

"You should sleep already, mom," The memory faded before my eyes, I looked up from my screen, I saw Cameron leaning on the door frame of my office. He reminded me of his father, with his green eyes. It shimmered like a true emerald, even in the dark.

He looked like Adrian.

"Oh hey Cameron, I was clearing up," shutting close the laptop and rising from my desk, "What are you doing here, doesn't class start tomorrow?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep," he said, there was awkward silence between us, "You should talk to someone,"

"Huh?" I gave him a puzzled look, "I don't need counseling,"

"Yeah, you do," he pulled my wrist, revealing the slash marks, "See? You're hurting yourself," he looked worried, "I can't stand seeing you like this, you have Max to talk to, you have me, Alberta, maybe even your journal," he went to the door,

"Leave it, Cameron," I snapped,

"Is it even wrong to look out for you?" he snapped. I don't like where this is going. He walked out to the door, "Oh yeah, before I forget, Selene and Martin invited us for dinner tomorrow evening, from Aunt Lissa. Be there before 7,"

Dimitri's POV 

"So, welcome back to the academy, Dimitri," Vasilisa smiled at me, making me and Xavier smiled forcibly, "It's nice to see one of my old guardians after so many years," We've arrived the academy by midnight,

"You too, Headmistress Dragomir," she _tsk_ed me all the sudden,

"Even now, Dimitri, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lissa?" she provoked me,

"Of course, Lissa, my apologies, I'll keep that in mind," her eyes shifted from me to Xavier and then back to me, I held her wrist, her heartbeat seemed so fast, but her expression was well composed and calm.

"So, I'll send in a Guardian who will bring Xavier to her dorm, this is your schedule," sliding a piece of paper arm length, Xavier got it, "You'll be doing a lot of catching up since tomorrow is the start of the second semester, "

_**1**__**ST**__** Period Basic Guardian Combat Techniques **_

_**2**__**nd**__** Period Bodyguard theory and Personal Protection 1**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Period Weight Training and Conditioning**_

_**4**__**th**__** Period Language arts (Novices)**_

_**-Lunch-**_

_**5**__**th**__** Period Animal Behavior and Physiology**_

_**6**__**th**__** Period Algebra **_

_**7**__**th**__** Period Moroi Culture **_

_**8**__**th**__** Period Fencing (Monday)**_

_**Archery (Tuesday)**_

_**Equestrian**__** studies (Wednesday)**_

_**Music (Thursday)**_

_**Free Period** (Friday)**_

"Your training schedule is an hour before class and right after classes, your books and other things you'll need are in your dorm, classes start tomorrow," Lissa said, "Dimitri, you still have the same dorm, same patrolling schedule and here's your ID." She handed me a folder, "All important documents are in there,"

"So, why do we need ID's?"

"It's the way to prevents break ins into the dormitory's," she said, "And, it's monitored also, when the ID's being used for wrong reasons, they'll find out who and where is it," she stood up, "I believe you two are tired from the trip," There was a girl who entered, she was around her early twenties, and she had the same blue eyes as Tasha, "Guardian Maxwell,"

"Your highness," she bowed and focused on thin air, "I came as soon as I can. Guardian Tuebor couldn't attend to your call of needs; he's still knocked out from that explosion in the biology lab,"

"Dimitri, Xavier, this is my guardian, Max," she said, "She was a former member of the Royal guard," Where was Rose? Wasn't she Lissa's guardians?

"It's an honor to meet, Guardian Belikov and his daughter," she gave us a quick nod, "Is there anything else I can do for, Lady Dragomir?" she asked,

"Thank you, but I don't need anything else," Lissa smiled, "You're dismissed," Max bowed and went out, and we followed her out, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Lissa, "Dimitri, would you like to join dinner with us, tomorrow evening?"

"That…" I looked at Xavier; there was a smile of a ghost on her face, I knew that smile. It was the smile she was wearing during the last dinner we had together, "Would be lovely, Lissa,"

_**Is it nice? Please review. **_

_**PM, through reviews, maybe even twitter, you can tell your ideas, Comrades. **_


	3. Goodbye Apathy

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Vampire academy and some of the other characters. It all belongs to Richelle Mead! QUESTIONS ARE WELCOMED. **

**Forgive me for the very late update; I had exams and the homework-project load, also training and graduation practice. So, here's the new chapter I was working on for all of you to read.**

**Enjoy, Comrades. **

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Apathy **

Cameron's POV 

_**I may not look like much, but I'm PRO at pretending to be a ninja.**_

"Cam," Guardian Maxwell voice sang into my room, sitting down on my desk, "Are you almost done or still knocked out from last night's training?" I just stick my tongue out through the mirror and smiled.

Guardian Maxwell was also known as Aunt Max and my mom's best friend.

I never knew how Max was family related with my mom, since they had nothing in common when it comes to physical appearance, even the slightest…there's none at all. Mom had huge brown eyes that looked sweet and Max had Icy blue eyes that scare people. Max was patient and mild type and Mom was fierce and the most impatient person in the world. See? Even their personalities, but she was still the best Aunty Maxi I ever had.

When I was younger; she was already there in our apartment in Portland, teaching me how to speak different languages **(French when I was 7, Italian when I was 8 and Russian when I was 10.)** read, write do other stuff. The best thing was she cooked good food, yum.

"Oyy, what are you waiting for?" she did the towel whip, I groaned in pain, "Get yourself ready before Near gets up and literally drag you out from here, just kidding."

"He isn't here not until tomorrow," I said while messing up my hair on front of the mirror, "The start of the semester starts tomorrow, not today since there was a conflict with the flight schedules and there's a strong storm that messed up the communication."

"I am impressed; you listen to the news around the campus," she clapped, "But, even with the weather messed up you're going to be in the water later this evening,"

I just groaned to that, "Aren't you concerned about my health, Max?" I looked back at the mirror, it was already messy enough. "I might die because of the freezing weather!"

"Why in the would I care about your body's effect toward altitude and the temperature," she said, "You ran in the snow just with your boxers and dived into a frozen lake," I just laughed,

"Hey, is this alright?"

"The usual," she sighed and straighten up, "Hair, messy enough. The Jeans, black canvas sneakers, a white v-neck tee and with a plaid jacket...remove the jacket."

"Isn't it freezing outside?" I asked,

"Well, wear a wool scarf then," She threw me that scarf Aunt Lissa gave to me, "Now, are you done?" I nodded and got my phone, "Let's go, I need you to help me with my errands,"

"Cleaning the weaponry or the horse stables?" She grabbed my scarf and tied it around my head, making me unable to see, "Hey! What the hell!" She dragged me out from my dorm,

"First of all, I do not clean horse stables or the weaponry and second it doesn't involve any cleaning or doing paper work,"

"Which is?"

"You find out eventually," I was terrified with her surprises…

* * *

I removed the scarf off my face and I was in front of the Guardian's dormitory in the novices building.

"Good afternoon, this is Jason and Francis welcoming the new semester and here to keep you updated and entertained 6 to 8," Francis and Jason Reyes. The chatty twins of St. Vladimir Academy. At least teachers found out a solution with their talent. "Before anything else, elective sheets are already posted for signing up," They said, "Located near the pool area,"

"Note to Swimmers, don't touch the sheets, unless you're not soaking wet," Jason added, "That's for all novices,"

"Going back, the deadline of the signing up is until tomorrow afternoon," Francis said, _Goodbye Apathy _played throughout the campus. Oh, the irony. "We'll back for the news at 17,"

"What are we doing here, Max?" I asked, "Because, I know you clean-"

She leaned down, "Don't irritate me, Cameron," she said in a low perilous voice, "I can ask for someone to make you clean the horse stables and the weaponry," I gulped, "Now, are we clear about that misapprehension?" I nodded, "Belikov, Good afternoon,"

"Good afternoon, Maxwell," he gave Max a small nod. I was awestruck.

He was huge, around 6'7 or 6'8 and he was well built. He had brown eyes that seemed so bad assed, with the pony tail…wow. He had 12 _molnija _marks.

"Where's Xavier, Belikov?" He has a son?

"Xavier got something," there was a sound of rubber shoes drumming on the marble. I looked behind me, my mouth fell open.

"Sorry, dad," the girl said, her voice had a slight Russian accent in her voice, just like her dad. "I was going to get something on my shelf, and then everything fell out of place," I almost fell out of place.

She was one of those girls who didn't need any make-up. She had beautiful brown eyes, I was a sucker for them. Also, for brunettes. She was 5'7 and she had long legs. Ugh. I could hear Near's teasing.

"So, Cameron, this is Guardian Dimitri Belikov and his daughter, Xavier Belikov," Max said, "Guardian Belikov was a former guardian here and Xavier, she's new here in St. Vladimir Academy and a freshmen."

"Hello, Guardian Belikov and Xavier," I said with a smile, "Welcome to St. Vladimir Academy,"

"Xavier, this is—" Guardian Belikov's phone rang and excused him to leave, "As I was saying, Xavier, this is Cameron Hathaway, he's also a freshmen,"

"Hi," she gave me a small shy smile and let out her hand, "Nice to meet you,"

"You, too." Why do I feel so uneasy? My heart was beating so fast…I shook her hand and eventually let go. She did the same and had a strange look on her face, like she felt the same.

I felt static electricity when I held her hand…weird. The weirder part was she looked familiar to me.

"Is there something wrong here?" Max asked,

"Nothing," we both said in agreement.

"Max, I received a phone call from Lissa, saying that the dinner was cancelled and—" Rose Hathaway, my mom and legendary guardian of this generation, froze on where she was standing, she was wide eyed. "Dimitri?" she said in disbelief, looking Guardian Belikov then to Xavier. Her eyes showed she was in pain and then it faded showing anger.

"Roza?" Dimitri was looking at me wide eyed, then to my mom. He looked like he was in pain, too.

"Oh Shit…" Max said, hitting herself, "This shouldn't have happened…"

"What's going on?" Xavier whispered to me, what was going on between my mom and Guardian Belikov?"

**Was the chapter good? Please review!**

**Suggestions are welcome, Comrades. **


End file.
